Angiogenesis is a critical function for normal organism functioning and survival. Insufficient angiogenesis can result in cell or tissue death. Excessive angiogenesis has been linked to tumor development and other undesirable conditions. Some of the genes and biochemical processes involved in angiogenesis have been described. For example, disregulation or enhanced activation of HIF-1α function have been implicated in a variety of pathological conditions including induced tumor growth rates9,17,18 and inflammatory angiogenesis19. Since it is important for organisms to maintain normal angiogenesis and for certain cells or tissues to be able to functionally counteract the activated form of HIF-1α, there remains a need in the art to provide both further information on the mechanisms that underlie angiogenesis and to present new methods useful in either increasing or decreasing angiogenesis.